Disney Dreamers Academy Magic beyond our walls
by Anonymous Creatidite Scribe
Summary: Morgan, Hailey, and Connie Jefferson's father left at the ages of 7, 5, and 2. Now at the ages of 16, 14, and 11, they receive a letter to a private school near Disney World in Orlando Florida, but everything is not as it seems. As the learn the secrets beyond reality, can they stop the evil force planning to destroy it?
1. The Short Journey into the Journal

**Hey, FanFiction Lovers! For those who don't know, I'm Anonymous Creatidite Scribe, recently I have started writing The Beginning of The Five Clashes for Pirates101 and The Recreation of The Infinity Order for Kingdom Hearts, fill free to check them out. For those who think that the academy will be for Disney Characters, guess again. I don't own Disney, or companies popular or similar, just my stories and their OCs. To have a more detail explanation, my dear friend and one of the main characters, Morgan will explain. **

Morgan's P.O.V.

Thanks, Scribe. Hey, dear readers. I'm Morgan, but most call me Morg. You are probably thinking this is another Disney High School Story that happens to have Disney Characters and us basically the same plot as any High School story goes. Well ours is...different.

This was my first year at a secret school in Florida near Disney World called the Disney Dreamers Academy; School for the Gifted. D.D.A is a school for children who have more power over imagination and those are...forms...of imagination. Basically we come so many worlds that most don't know existed. Don't look at me to find hidden wings or a wand, humans can also be the masters of imagination called Dreamers or also Imagineers, without being a animal or beast.

Since I'm a sweet person and don't want to step in slobber from sleep Drool, here. *Pulls out a blue covered journalling book from black jacket* We are given Journals to write our experience but keep track of our D.D.A records for the future. This is the very book were my talking ends and my story begins, but be warned. Once you turn the next chapter, you never come back out...*disappears into the shadows*

**Ok... Not my beat idea for letting my Oc that helps with The Five Clashes take script the role for this story, let alone take charge of the chapter. Also not my longest chapter there, but fear not. I'll shall return soon to make this story grows. Until then, wish upon the stories and my dreams will come true. :-) **


	2. Page 1 My Family's past

**Hey Guys! Hope every one had a happy Thanksgiving! Now, since Coraline got in the way of my writing and screwed the first intro, Morgan shall read to you the first page of her magical life and experience. Your on, Morg! I don't own Disney or Companies similar or popular. Just my stories and OCs. **

Dear Journal, hi my name is Morgan, but my friends and family call me Morg. For all of my life, my sisters and I had been favoriting Disney Films the moment we were born. As weird as it sounds every time we see a Disney Movie we kinda feel...magic, but that's probaly because Disney Films are sorta like magic to little kids. I think we get that from our father, Owen Jefferson, who used to work at Disney World and also helped make Disney Movies...before he left.

Our Mother says were to much like him, Creative, too much up in the clouds, and very "wild" for children, and that if we keep watching Disney Movies we'll become just like our dad and get 'craziest ideas and following his footprints" as she awhiles say and convince us to watch Nickolodon or Cartoon Network. We guessed it reminded her too much off our father, and even though she became strict and seemed hateful and betrayed by our dad, she still loves him. They even met at Disney World and took a job as a Disney Photographer at a meet-and-greet were our dad dressed up as Kenai from Brother Bear. After 6 months of meeting each other and dating they married and had me, then two years later came Hailey, and then three years later came Connie. That's how the love of Disney got into our veins, our family would always go to Disney World once a month or if we're lucky once a week.

We loved it so much at the time, we actually wanted a job at Disney World too, despite you get low paid and we now lived in a small apartment with 2 bedrooms and one bathroom in Miami, Florida. Our father would always tells us stories about life like in the Realms of Disney and made them sound so real it's like if it was actually true. Though, before he could get anyfarther our mom would slap on the back side of his head to tell him to keep quiet.

Other then that, everything was perfect. Until the day, Hailey and me woke up to the sound of yelling from our parents. We tiptoed down our cramped hallway and peaked at around the corner. We can't remember all the details for were seven and five at the time. All we can remember as we are now writing in our Journals are these words.

"You can't be serious, you are actually leaving your Family?"

"I'm sorry Honey, but it is my job to be out there when they need me."

"So, your going leave a poor mother, a seven, five, and two year old daughters out defending themselves?!"

"No, it won't be forever, I'll send back money I earn to you to keep the family strong, also to save money to go to The Academy."

"The Academy?! If your communities are in danger, shouldn't be the Academy?"

"No, experienced Guardians are always helping out there, plus it'll give the training to defend themselves."

"I can't belive your doing this to me, your going out to somewhere to...that land of Oz and we will never know if your dead or alive and then your 'family' will take away our children, my children."

"You can keep all you want and teach them not to love Disney or say I abandoned you, but please listen. Don't go to Disney World, Disneyland, or talk to anyone connected to that place. It's hard to trust your companions who you don't know who they're really are."

"What happens if they don't find out?"

"They will find out sometime."

We didn't hear much after our sister Connie woke up and we had to go to bed before our mother find out we were awake. The next morning she told us that he left and we pretended we didn't hear. We surprisingly forgot about the argument and thought he would come home.

9 Years later, we're going to High school, Middle, and Elementary and we haven't seen our dad in forever. We weren't doing so bright now, since we were awhiles had a habit of daydreaming in class and we suffer memory loss at times as it runs in the family. Our mom keeps working 3 different jobs and we barely see her except at night and weekends, leaving me incharge of taking care of Connie with Haileys help. Our mom kept her word on not taking us to Disney Parks. We almost forgotten about our childhood dreams and were almost ready to grow up...until one day after school.

**Ok a lot better then the first prologue thank you thenarianwitch for supporting this story despite the very short chapter and I'll be updating real soon!**


	3. The Letters Upside-down Academies

**I don't own Disney or Companies similar or well known. I only own these stories and my ocs. **

Ok, so now you know my back story a little bit. So how did I get accepted into The Disney Academy? Well, it was a ordinary day as usually. I was walking down the busy streets of Miami after spending time at the beach with Hailey, Connie, and my best friend Tessa, who is the age as me. She has a athletic appearance with black hair and brown eyes.

What my sisters and I look like is very similar as if we were triplets. The only thing separating us from being triplets is our age difference and our color of eyes. We are slender teens and preteen with brown hair and are up to average heighten. I have green eyes like my mother, Hailey has brown eyes like our father, and Connie has Aqua blue eyes. So as we were walking closer to our medium complex building that we and Tessa live in, Connie was complaining to us about how 5th grade is going to be her worst year ever, just like every school year she ever had. "Why can't Mother Nature seasons! For six months we have Winter and for the other six months we have Summer. That way the we school only in Winter and no school in Summer. I say that's fair." said Connie, as Hailey and even Tessa who sometimes a nerd and a straight +A student raised their hands in agreement. "Yah, that's called Spring and Autumn. Be thankful we don't have it year-round. Think about it, only two weeks of freedom before starting school all over again." I said, Connie look at me with a grimace look on her face.

It ran in the family, neither Hailey, Connie, or me enjoyed school that much. We have this issue of daydreaming to much in class and we have the tendency to have short term memory loss when it comes to topics in History, Current Events, and stuff like that. I guess that's because we remember things that don't exist or based off of fictional books, Video Games, or Movies. We all had to go to the guidance Consolers and Principles several times of the issue. "Well even if we have a shorter year then that I still don't want to go. I hear Mrs. Maya is the meanest teacher in history! She gives you so much homework and pop quizzes and she punishments you don't deserve. Then her hatred toward troublemakers, aka mai." she said, jester ing her hand to herself. I rolled my eyes, I looked toward Tessa to see her everyday look when Connie complains but she looked uneasily nervous, as if she was trying to find the right words to brake up with her boyfriend, which did actually happened once. "Hey Tessa, you ok?" asked Hailey.

My 14 year old sister more of an outcast then a troublemaker, her head to so much in the clouds that if she talks it gets her into embarrassing situations and it scares her from talking to people besides Connie, me, a couple of Connie's and my friends, and our mom, I would've count dad if he was still here, but there just faint memories. We aren't even sure if he even remembers us. She looked at us with sad and troubled brown eyes. "Um... I... have someting to say. You know how during the Summer, we had our whole Sophomore year planned out." said Tessa in a shaky voice. Hey, I know I'm considered a punk at my school, but at least I try to do my best. Tessa was my tutor for Science once in 8th grade but a weeks we became friends.

Surprisingly we both and my sisters share the same issues at school. She said she once was considered a loser at school. Dazing off and failing in school when in the elementary, but over her years in 3rd and 4th she manged to control it. "Yah." I replied as we walked up 2 stories of stairs before grabbing the keys and unlocking the metal door to a hallway full of apartments. Hailey snatched the keys from and rushed down the hallway to our apartment, Connie following close behind. Tessa and me stopped by the door, and Tessa said the most painful words your only best friend could say to you. "I'm not going this year." she said, her voice shaking the air around us. I looked in confusion. I know few kids that dropped out of school, but none of them are honor roll, athletic students like Tessa. "Your not seriously dropping out are you? I meam, sure Shelby picks on us for being "losers" and we aren't really favored in our school..." I joked, but stopped when seeing a tear on Tessa's cheek. "I'm not dropping out!" she quiently yelled.

Ms. Mitchell was next door, so if you ever come to my apartment complex and want be beaten by a cane to the head, she's your widow. Hailey once came squealing home once she got a MP3 from our Aunt after our visit, she got a huge bump on the left side of her skull for a whole month. "You know how my mom went this academy when she was Connie's age and she suggested a couple times when you visit that I should join?" she asked. I nodded. Since our as gotten busier the past couple of years, every friend of hers helped take care of us while she was gone. Now lately since we can take of ourselves, I usally hang out at Tessa's apartment, and I walked in when her mom was talking to her about this academy and said she join sometime before she turned eighteen.

I never thought she be serious as Tessa's mother isn't know to be too serious. Even when I saw Tessa had that look like a kid that not budging not going to get flu shot, somehow they made it sound into wasn't a real issue, almost like it didn't exist. "Well, two weeks ago, we got that letter to the academy. I'm supposed to take this four year course there before I can go to college. I thought I had a choice to go or not, but I guess I have no choice. I'm suppose to leave tomorrow morning." I looked at her in shock, how was I going to survive a year of bullying and bad sessions with Consolers without her!? "Well maybe their still time to talk to her about it. You can say that school that is already hard as it is with the bullying and you don't to make anymore enemies." I suggested. Tessa shook her head sadly.

"I can't. I know it might sound bad the way I'm saying now, but it turns out it's a huge school, and has many classes from many different cultures and my mom says that I would be great in it and I make more friends there then I am right now. She's right, I seen in newsletters of the many achievements students made over the years, too. A school for people like us with issues like we do." I stared at her confused, we don't have a academy here in Miami, just its University and compared to other states it's not that huge. "I don't remember any Academies near Miami, were is it at?" I asked, but that just got a look that says I said too much to Tessa. "I don't know exactly, all I know is that I won't be able to come home until after this school year. But don't worry, my mom promised yours that she'll help you take care of your sisters." she finshed, she gave me sisterly hug and then started walking to her apartment.

Not before though she turned back and said "Hey, if it doesn't work out this year, I'll be coming back Junior Year ok? Bye, Morg." I slowly walked back to my Apartment in the west hallway, thinking how was I going to survive a year without Tessa? She helped me pass Middle School and now that shes gone... I might be the one dropping out and get a job to help care for the family. I hardly realized that both Hailey and Connie were leaning against the door, with their ears kissing its wooden surface. "What are you guys doing?" I asked. "Mom locked all the locks. Plus she arguing with Aunt Megan on the phone again." answered Connie, not turning to face me. Then I also put my ear toward the door, hearing mom wjipering in a panicking noise. Loud enough that a couple could have a total divorce agruguement without waking anyone in the complex up, but if you press your ear to the wall or door you can clearly hear her conversation with our aunt.

"Can't believe it! After nine years of hiding it, just four more and Morgan could have an normal life without going to or discovering that place!"

(...)

"Yes the letters came in! For all three girls! Owen was right, it couldn't be avoided. They were required to at least take a year, but even one month in that school and they'll leave me, and go off to find their father!"

(...)

"No, they haven't found out. They should come home soon enough. Maybe if I hide letters or act like they dont exist will help.

(...)

"I know it's a shut, but what other choice I have? They be coming soon so Ill call you later."

Our mom finished, and Connie knocked on the door. Our mom, a late thirties brunette with green eyes gave us a welcoming smile and move to let us inside. So far we were able to pull the I-didn't-see-anything for a half hour. "I'm going into work for an hour, ill be home with pizza ok?" she said, grabbing her purse and keys before shutting the door. Immediately, Connie ran from our small dining room before she scrambled through the bills and paperwork of our moms. "Connie, what on earth are you doing?" Asked Hailey, changing the channels on our tv. "Yes! Found them." she said, walking to yes and handing each of us an envelope with an address saying,

To Morgan R. Jefferson

Miami, Florida, US, NA, Reality.

Apartment Complex A, Floor 3, West Hall room 37.

Then what surprised us the most about the letters it had a Hidden Mouse head seal in the center. Symbol for Disney. And then who was it from. Disney Dreamers Academy. "Disney Dreamers Academy? There's no such place." said Hailey, reading the front of the envelope. I tore my envelope open and pulled out a small piece a paper inside.

Dear Morgan Jefferson,

If you receive this letter, you will now learn your life is not as it seems.

You and your sisters have been accepted into the Disney Dreamers Academy in Disney World, Orlando, Florida.

The supplies you'll need will be waiting in your dorm, for you won't find the required items for your classes.

Since your sisters and yourself off course, will start off as first years. Do to this shall be a shock and discovery for you. Your dorm roommate shall be one our experienced students.

A Disney Express bus will be ill pick you up in a weeks time. The current items you'll need be a 2 weeks worth of clothes.

An orientiom shall be held on August 6th, two weeks before the years start once more.

We all hope to see you in a weeks time and look forward to see you in person.

Sincerely,

D.A.H.C. (Dreamers, Adventurers, and Heroes Council),

And Headmaster Adam Sid (Son of Master Yen Sid, Member of the 1000 Disney Guardians League.)

After we finished reading our letters, we stared at each other. It seems we're not going to school anymore.

**Wow! Sorry for the long wait. Thank you, viewers who took time out of their days to read my story. See ya, and Ill update real soon! :D**


	4. Grounded from the Clouds

**Hey everyone! I like to give a shout out to crazyguy1313 for following and favoriting my story. I don't own Disney or companies similiar or just popular, just my stories and Ocs. **

For most people, telepathy does or doesn't exist, but for us we had a connection. We had the same thought on these letters. What. The... For older readers, you probably got our message across. "Is this some sick joke?" asked Connie, throwing the paper but failed as it float lazily on the floor. I couldn't it at first myself, sure I when I first meet people I tell them before our dad left he used to work at Disney World, and most people make fun of us for it but this is ridiculous!

I reread the 'letter' again and rethinked the clues. What I found werid was the seal. The wax looked almost like gold, with a black Hidden Mickey on it. Whoever it was probably toke almost all Summer to make it and probaly try to convince me to go to this 'Dreamers Academy' and be to embarrass to go back. What Jerks!

For the next hour, we spent talking about theories on who done it. I at first thought it was Shebly, but then I reconsidered when I remember she wasn't as bright or willingly to get dirty as some of the girls in her Gang. Hailey describe a guy named Breddon in her class who always puts himself at the top of the school chain, despite he sometimes a coward when it comes to guys bigger or stronger then them. Connie suggested someone from our dad's work, probaly mocking him too because not even employers from Disney World haven't seen our dad in years. There was even a search for 2 months before the case got cold. "I don't get this," said Hailey. "How could any bullies we know have written these letters? Everyone except us no longer watch Disney but Cartoon Network or stuff like that." We nodded in agreement.

"Maybe...Mabye it's telling the truth." my two sisters look at me in shock. I was surprised myself. I think its a prank letter, while I feel it's telling the truth. "Well, maybe it's telling the truth. I think there's supposed be a College for people before they start working at Disney World before they start working." I said, I then got a look of disblief from Connie. "You think? You Think!? Even if it's true its a college were too young to go to college plus the rate were going too school and where we live currently. We possible can't go due to paying for it." said Connie, looking again her letter. "Some kids go to college when theor really young, they use to go to collage at my age around the times of the Revolutionary War." I said in defense. "Well, if these the letters that Mom was trying to hide from us, then they have to be real!" said Hailey.

"They are." We turned in surprised and shock as Mom came through the door with pizza boxes in her arms. We later sat down, eating Pepperoni Pizza and Crusty Cheese stIckes and we were lucky enough to get cinnamon sticks with frosting dip. We would of had it if we weren't caught.

"The Disney Dreamers Academy is a school for children and teens like you who can see many things a normal human eye can't. They picked you because you shared that same gift from your father. Before I met him, he was finishing up his years at the Academy as one of the 'Legacy' students there." our Mom explained, Connie's mouth hanged with pizza in her mouth. "Phad went to Fha Cademy?!" Mom stared at her in grimace. "Connie, how many have I told you to chew with your mouth closed and not talk with your mouth full?! Anyways, yes he did. He was a Legendary Elite in Animal Kingdom studies. Which was a special rank among his pupils. That's why he spent much of his time in the Animal Kingdoms with you guys. Before he left he wanted me to make sure get into the Academy so you could join him on his Missions, Quests, or junk like that. That's why he left us seven years ago as what he described."

I finished my slice before I asked the question that broke the peace of this housshould. "Can we join?" My sisters looked at me in confusion awhile looked at me in rage. It may sound to most of those who read this, but I wanted to see our Dad again. I missed the life where we didn't have any worries and we were awhiles happy not getting bullied or tortured at school. "No, I'm not having go off somewhere so you could die trying to find him." Mom said as if she read my mind. "Why?! This would give us a chance to find Dad, you not shos it but we still care for him, even if he's been gone for seven years and we have very little memory of him. Wouldn't you want him back-!?" "Enough!" Our mom said loud enough to not disturb our neighbors. "Your mother spoke too much of nonsense to people he was bullied and tormented like you and your sisters Morgan. He was actually suspended from work because reported him to be drinking. I don't want Life to outcast you like they did with your father." She picked up her empty plate and walked to the sink to dump it in. I can't believe doesn't to find dad.

I'm sure since the day he left us he because he had an important cause to whatever situation was out there, hopefully to protect us. "Well you can't stop us, the bus will come to pick us up in a week, and how are you going explain it to them when they come?" I manged to say before Mom slammed her fists against the counter before giving us a even darker grimace look. "You are forbidden to talk about the Dreamers. You do realize you'll be leaving your friends and family behind if you go. I'm here to stop you from making a mistake. And to make sure you and your sisters are grounded for a week. No Tv, no going out with your Friends, and your not leaving this apartment until the end of the week. Is that Clear?" We stared at her in shock, she may have been less cheerful and happy when Dad left but I can't believe she's doing this. "But Mom" we complained, but were interrupted. "Is that clear Young Ladies?" stared at us. We sadly nodded before she left us alone in our small dining room. I went back to county and dug up the letter just in case it did happen. "What now?" asked Hailey, looking hurt from Moms out burst. There must be one way get back to dad I thought to mself and then I filled the letter to back and smiled. "Well we could try this." I said pointing to a small paragraph at botyom left corner of the letter.

If any troubles in getting to the Disney Express on its arrival date, please call Telephone at

(888)-726-9(1)4(2)3(2)6(2)-9(3)4(3)7(4)4(2)-8(2)7(1)6(3)6(2)-2(1)-7(4)8(1)2(1)7(3)

**So what will happen next? Find out in the chapters to come!**


	5. The Call from a Phone

**Hey Guys, I terribly apologize for not updating. My grades were not so hot this time of year, and I had to make up for it and school and life kept me for writing. This doesn't mean I haven't gave up on my stories and I lost inspiration either. I will try to update my stories within this weekend and next week. Again I'm sorry for not updating and this chapter makes up for it. I don't Disney, or other movie productions just my stories and their designated Ocs. **

"Oh, come on! This is the seventh time we tried this number!" Connie said, slamming the Home phone on the table. It has been officially four days up since the argument I had with Mom and she kept up to her end of the bargain, not since we left the apartment and every time we tried we were stop by Mom and she made us spend time in our room for a half hour, thank you whoever created the IPad. Hey we may not be considered rich in our small apartment but we can afford electronics. Now to every reader and the future who read this, may think that since we got this letter to a Academy similar to Hogwarts that millions of them will fly into our apartment or a Disney Character will save or something like that. Instead, we were escaping ourselves, sure we still dont know if this sick joke or if it's true, but we missed our dad and we want to know the truth why he left. During our "punishment" we tried to dial or email to the number. For the first numbers we knew it was a digit code to as it was a Disney Audition area code, 888-726. Then there was 9(1)4(2)3(2)6(2)-9(3)4(3)7(4)4(2)-8(2)7(1)6(3)6(2)-2(1)-7(4)8(1)2(1)7(3)! Every single time we tried that part of the address it the Operater said it expired or most of the time didn't existed. It was then my turned to call. 888-726-9(1)4(2)3(2)6(2)-9(3)4(3)7(4)4(2)-8(2)7(1)6(3)6(2)-2(1)-7(4)8(1)2(1)7(3)..."Sorry this current number is-" the voiced said, but I listened too many times for other options.

"This is hopeless! Maybe we can try the Phone book again?" suggested Hailey, but the stressed/angered look of Connie told her otherwise. " I looked at the keys to our home phone. Each three keys in a row expect one had at three letters. Then I started to realize something. 9+1? No... 9 press once? Maybe... I dialed the odd numbers as many as the even numbers until I reached 7(3). My sisters looked at me strangely, but by now opened Ideas were welcomed. By the time I finshed dialing the screen took four rows, which was surprised to us as it should of ended the second row. I pressed enter and it dialed... and dialed...dialed...nothing. "Well it was worth a shot, Morg. Maybe we could try-" Then all of the sudden, a group of high-pitched singers, probably like the Chimpunks, sang to a familiar tune that made feel like blood is going to exploded in my ears.

_When you wish upon a Star,_

_It doesnt make a difference who you are, _

_Anything is possible, _

_And dreams can come truuuue. _

Then came another dialing and female voice came on into the line. "Hello, welcome to Dinsey's Telephobe Serives Line, this Telephone speaking, how can I help you?" Said Telephone. I looked at my sisters in excitement and then turned on the speaker.

"Um... Hi," I said in a very shaky voice, trying not squeal as of hearing the Disney Character from Epic Mickey. "I'm Morgan Jefferson, I just received a letter to the Disney Dreamers Academy, we aren't going to be able to get to our transport in time by its due date or location." I said in the most decent mature voice I could muster. There was silence a little at first then, Telephone came on again. "May I ask were you live and your crisis?" Asked Telephone, Connie then toke over for the speaking. "Our location is Complex A on Sound Street Miami, Florida and our Crisis is our Mom." said Connie, causing to giggle. "Not one time, in my 65 Years of working at my Company haven't I heard that one." Said Telephone, statics started coming from the speaker.

"Well, we have a bus route here tonight picking up students from Georgia and usally takes a stop in Miami before heading to Orlando, I can get a agent to get your number of seats on that bus for five Disney Tokens per person." We looked at each other confused, Tokens? "Um... We don't have any Disney Token money," Said Hailey, static fills the speaker noisely, causing Hailey to shut the door before Mom could hear from the Kitchen. "You must from Reality and starting as First Years, Correct? We offer free of charge of Disney Tokens for those in First that just discovered DDA. In Reality Change, I believe that's $2.50 per person." We looked at each in making the decision of sneaking on to that bus, then the final decision was made.

"We need three seats, and we are all First Years." I said, Hailey got her backpack and pulled out the money we could use to get on the bus. Connie quickly got up like a kangaroo and got her suitcase and stuff most of her clothes in it. Seconds later, Hailey did the same. "Alright, your transport will be at your street at the stroke of Midnight. That wil require your letters and $7.50 to alert the bus driver of who are and where you need to go, thank you for calling Telephone's Company and we hope to be a service to you again soon." said Telephone, hanging up before we could ask _how _to get to the bus. We stared at each other, thinking of what to do. "I guess we sneak out tonight, we better pack and dress by Eleven." said Hailey, putting her socks in her completely stuffed suitcase. I looked at her in shock,

"What about Mom, she'll be furious and crushed that we left at Midnight, on a strange bus, that she doesn't trust, and probaly one of the reasons why Dad left? Can we think this a little more through?" Connie rolled her eyes and put her arm around my neck on our tippy toes. "Don't worry Fudge, Sirius Black is isn't going to kill Harry, niether will he kill with us, we'll enjoy getting on a Express eating candy, getting on what ever sport team there is, get a evil teacher planning on ruling the world, make friends, enemies, and then we'll come back to our cupboard, ok? We will leave a note saying we are going to the Acedemy and we will contact when get th was watching ere, it's not like we're going off a cliff in desparation to find Dad." Said Connie, making everyone laugh. Though it didn't stop the worries and problems with are plan as we packed our suitcases and get prepare for what will change our future ever.

(Hailey's P.O.V., 11:40 A.M.)"

Have ever felt so nervous, that you felt like you are going to fall to your death in bed, while some killer was watching you sleep? I felt all of that when it was twenty minutes before our bus will come. After saying good night to Mom, we got dressed in jeans and a jacket before going into bed, just in case Mom check on us. We silently listen to the sound of footsteps, but heard nothing but snoring. I got up to see Morgan and Connie doing the same, getting their cases quietly and slipping out the door. I got up to mine and the note I wrote earlier if Mom finds out were gone before morinning. I put the note on our one nightstand as it was scribbled,

_Mom, _

_If you get this letter before you find out, _

_We decided to go to Disney's Dreamer Academy._

_By using the contact on our letters, earlier yesterday we found a bus schedule leaving at Midnight that would take us to the Academy. You don't want us to find out what happened to Dad, but like it or not we're going to some day, and running from it wouldn't help much as keeping us in the apartment all week. We're sorry to leave like this, and with money we put together we hope it will help us through our year and we will contact you as soon as we get there. _

_We love you, and we aren't mad at you for trying to protect us. _

_From Morgan, Hailey, and Connie._

_P.S. Tell Aunt Megan, that hiding letters in trash is the first we will do if this year at DDA goes well. -Connie. _

I rolled my eyes and slowly and quietly as I can out of our apartment and walked down the stairs were Morgan and Connie waited for me. We rolled to the front the Complex, and sat down on the cold street, rarely any cars came by. Connie layed on her suitcase, reading _Percy Jackson and The Battle of Labyrinth. _Morgan was playing Flappy Bird on her phone, while stand guard watching for the bus. The process continued for the next Twenty Minutes, only time we were awaken after almost going asleep was Morgan getting to 200 and a Miami cop car, drove by, but luckily he didn't see us. It then rolled on to ten minutes hasn't come yet. We looked at our apartment in case the neighbors or worse our Mom came out to get and then up and down the street.

"Maybe, Mom was bluffing so if we try to leave and we come back she get to say I told you so?" Suggested Connie, we were about to get up when we heard a engine that sounded similar to a buses and looked down the street to see a actual, real Disney Express coming closer to us and then stopping right were we were sitting. If we were to be asked how and when we truly found out that Disney was real, it was now and right in front us was someone we never expected to be driving us through Florida to Disney Dreamers Academy.

"You got to be kidding me?" said Connie staring into the brown bear smiling from the steering wheel.

"Wakakwak!"

There he was in person, Fozzie Bear.


	6. Rushing Half Hour

**Hey, Guys thank you everyone who decided to not give on me updating my stories, especially those who went to check to see if The Becoming of the Five Clashes or K.H. and the Infinity Order updated. I'm currently writing the next chapter my Kingdom Hearts Fanfic, and the two stories. I also want to note that I might add a Dreamers Academy Oc Sheet soon, in case anyone would like to help this story grow. Same goes for Kingdom Hearts. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this and I hope you enjoy. I don't Disney or other productions. Just my stories and their designated Ocs. **

**Connie's P.O.V**

'Welcome aboard the Disney Express!" said Fozzie, in a official Disney Bus Driver's uniform, doing Jazz hands. A boy two years older then Morgan, with sandy hair, and chocolate eyes came up front next to Fozzie. "Mr. Kent, we don't say Wakaka, in front of a couple of girls at random and plus this isn't the Muppets." said the boy in a not very good whisper. Fozzie looked shocked and put his head in his hands in frustration and accidentally honking the horn, but quickly got up to shut it off. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, Hailey and Morgan quickly got our suitcases and walked closer to the doorway.

"We know we can see Fozzie Bear in front of us." I said quickly, noticing our apartments light on, meaning our Mom was up. The boy looked at us suspiciously, then got off the bus almost bumping into Morgan, who was staring at him as if he was Lucas Wilson, Morgan's crush. "Do you have your passes?" asked the boy. Hailey went for her bag and got out her Disney Dreamers Academy Letter and handed the letter to him. He looked at it curiously and read her letter, then he gave us a serious look, as if we said something we shouldn't.

"You must be new to our _way _of life. You should be a lot more careful, people aren't use to see a Disney Character driving from Disney World to Georgia and back, it would blow our cover and location." said the boy, who went for mine and Hailey's suitcases and opened the latch to the trunk compartments under the bus, which held many suitcases, some had stickers of Disney characters and then with the _Disney Dreamers Academy _logo on them. The boy putted them inside and went for Morgan's suitcase. "My name is Ryan, I'm a 12 Year Student at the academy, this year I'm helping out with getting Disney Characters out to this Realm and also transport students to the Acdemy grounds safely and undetected." explained Ryan, closing the doors to the trunk department and climb on the bus. "That'll be $7.50, or 15 Disney Tokens." Hailey put the money in Ryan's hand, just when heard a familiar voice in the distance. "Hailey, Connie, and Morgan Jefferson! Where do you think your going?!" cried Mom, who was running toward us in her pajamas, robe, and bunny slippers. Ryan looked up quickly and grabbed the money yanked us all on the bus.

"Sorry Ma'am, the bus is currently full. We'll be returning to this route at May 31st." said Fozzie, suddenly slamming the bus doors shut, just as about when Mom was five feet away from the bus. Ryan face palmed himself. "Fozzie!" he shouted, Fozzie cringed. It was hard to to tell what Fozzie feeling even though he was alive and wasn't being operated by a puppeteer, but I could tell he was scared and knew of what whatever mistake he made.

"I'm sorry, it said in the manual 'If any pure Reality-born person or people come into contact within the Academy transportation or academy activities is to act natural mislead them from the students or the activities." explained Fozzie as he started the bus and drove it from our street and onto downtown, leaving our Mom on our Complex waving her hands to either stop the bus or showing not-to-be-named hand movements at the bus, but we didn't see as we turn the corner.

"Yah, but you don't slam the doors in their face, that's not considered normal in Reality!" cried Ryan, looking with us were our Mom was. "Come on Fozzie, the Muppet Realm is no different than Reality. Just less Muppets, laughter, and believing."

"I know, but it's really hard to not sing like we and the gang do at home, and to tell my jokes to people. You like my jokes, right guys?" asked Fozzie. We didn't realize that there was about 30 other kids and teens on the bus. Many looked like normal kids wearing normal summer tees and shorts. Now why did I say some of them were _normal, _I mean, they looked like actual kids and teens, but some had unnatural features. Some of the kids had very pale white or yellow skin, some had purple, orange, or even red eyes, there was even one kid that looked at Hailey and hissed a snake like tongue which didn't seem to woo Hailey.

The kids gave reassuring nods at Fozzie, causing him to give his signature 'yah'. Ryan rolled his eyes, then he seemed to realize that we were still by them. "We will be at DDA in a half hour. You might as well get comfortable." he said, walking to the nearest empty seat in the bus and sat down. Morgan nervously spoke in confusion. "I thought it took 15 minutes to get the Disney World Resort, surely that's where the academy is right?" Morg asked, twisting her hair. Ryan looked at Morgan closely, then Hailey, then me. "Yes and no, you'll see for your self once we get to the gate." Ryan explained and flicked his hand to the back of the bus.

"Rude." I said, and walked down the isle. The bus just like the actual Disney express buses, two seats on each side of the bus except for were the bathroom was on the left. The carpet was purple was with a green pattern. There was three tvs on each side of the bus with one in the middle of the isle on a wall under the driver seat. The back seats were taken, along with most of the seats. To make matters worse, the only seats we could find empty with no kids by it was in the fourth row on the right, meaning one of us was going to sit with a total stranger. I looked at them, "You guys can have those seats I won't sit far." I said, walking down two more rows and decided to sit near a blond 13 year-old boy with dirty blond hair with extremely emerald green eyes. He was wearing a matching green sweater with blue jeans and black nikes with white earbuds in his ears. I also notice he was reading a book that was wasn't written in English. I tip his book upward to see he was reading a Percy Jackson Sea of Monsters, despite in different language I could tell by the cover with the giant cyclops eye.

It took me a couple of seconds to realize the kid with the earbuds was staring at me in annoyance. "Sorry, you like Percy Jackson?" I asked, not wanting to have to wait 30 minutes to get to get to the academy. The kid didn't talk for another couple of seconds, then he said, "Yah" in a Georgia accent. He closed his book and looked out the window, he then looked back at me and gave me a kind, friendly smile. "Do you?" he asked. I nodded and looked at his book. "Have you starting reading it awhile ago?"

He looked at me in confusion, then he seemed to find an answer. "No, I'm actually on Battle of Labyrinth, for a Mythology Class summer assignment we had to practice reading Ancient Greek." he explained. "You must be new, because Professor Drakon gave most of her classes this assignment last year?" I nodded, then I looked at Morg and Hailey, the creepy snake-tongue guy was staring at her still and Morgan was off in her little world outside the window. We were exiting Miami into the high way leading into Disney World Resort. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Coyote." I snorted with laughter, the boy's emerald eyes glittering with hurt. "I'm sorry, did your parents really name you Coyote?" I asked, he nodded. "Well, my Reality name is Zack, but my acutal name is Coyote, because my dad is from the Brother Bear Realm, I'm kinda a Half-blood since my mom was from Reality and didn't go to DDA." I looked at him in surprise, you can be related to Disney Characters too?! "So is like Percy Jackson were you are sons or daughters to Disney Characters instead of Gods or Goddesses or-" I questioned but he cut me off. "Sorta, some are but there are people who are Disney Characters to a original movie but aren't metioned. There are a couple types of people that go into the Academy, people like you who had just discovered this world, people who's gone to the Academy, those like myself who parent originates from the Disney Realms but not the other, those purely Disney descendant, hybrid of Disney worlds and those hybrid of disney and other realms." he explained. "So what what do we do at the academy, do we learn how to help Disney Characters like Ryan, or do we experience what we did in the movies?"

"Something like that, we go into a realm called a Bordering Realm which is a mixture of two Realms next to each so Students can adapt to different surroundings. We learn how to do certain jobs in the Realms depending on our level of education in the academies or what levels of perks we study. My brother, Sodumka, or easier Ryan, joined the Disney Escort Society at ten and became a Captain at 15, since we live in Reality and his grades in Defense Combat, Illusions, and a M.G.M Masterey, too." I was about to ask what those where when the tvs flick on, and the logo of DDA showed up, along with the gate into the resort that just pass by. "Welcome to Disney World Resort everybody, we'll be heading to Campus in just 15 minutes, please sit back, relax, and buckle in and watch the coming events for this year as we get closer to the tunnel." said Ryan, as everyone buckled in their seats.

The screen flashed and came a women in a red dress with a disney badge on the right side of her shoulder. She had brown hair and hazel eyes and semmed to be in her early thirties.

"Hello students, welcome aboard the Disney Dreamers Academy Express bus, for those who don't know what's that's coming head please no flash photography, no looking out the windows when entering the tunnel, and keep all lose items in the compartment in front of your seats before the acceleration starts. I'm Macy, I'll be the Orientation Dircetor this year." Then suddenly a slide came under Macy to what appeared to be a schedule.

"For First Years, the Orientation Tour of Campus starts August the 6th, and clubs, class sign ups, and activities will be held during the free two week period before school starts the 20th. At September 15th, try outs for Basketball, Chase, the Magic Games, and other sports will be held. We have our traditional Halloween Specials all month, same goes for November for Thansgiving, December for Christmas, Hanukah, and New Years. Through out January-March classes will be heading out for studies for their designated classes. Finally leaving April exams and May with preparation for the next year. When you arrive, you be getting your guides in designated years and what classes you will have your choices to take. Thanking for choosing D.D.A this year and you hope you have a magical expirence." finshed Macy and screens went black.

All of the sudden I felt was going up hill, like I was, on Splash Mountain, I started to panick, but Coyote calmed me down. "Don't worry, it's not so bad once it's over." He said, as then we started to go straight forward then stopped. Then we started to plummet, as if we falling off a cliff. Some of the kids screamed in terror while some yelled in delight. I looked outside to see a bunch of lights zoom by us, then Coyote shouted. "DONT LOOK OUTSIDE, YOU GET BLINDED ONCE THE FLASH TURNS ON!" He shouted. He was right in about a few minutes I turned just in time before a great flash of light and I felt numb. For a few seconds, I thought I was died, along with the other kids on the bus. Then feeling came back to my body and heard Fozzie's cheerful voice on the intercom.

"Welcome to Disney's Dreamer Academy!"

**So we're finally here, what will happen next? Thanks for reading and I'll update soon!**


	7. Dreamer Academy Oc Sheet

**Hey Disney Lovers, I like to thank Crazeyguy1313 for becoming the very first reviewer of Disney Dreamers Academy, Magic beyond our Walls. So now that we enter the Borderig Realm of Reality and the Disney Dimensions, there is going to be a lot, and I mean I ****_a lot _****of new faces. Here is the Dreamers Academy Student or Staff Oc Sheet. **

**There are a few rules before you continue reading...**

**1\. Please be appropriate, there are kids who also read this stuff. **

**2\. You may add suggestions, but PM me first before so the story may remain clean. **

**3\. You may come from another World that is not Disney but be sure to tell me which movie and say your a transfer. **

**4\. You can't become part of Connie's' Hailey's, or Morgan's lives, sure some will be a major character in the** story,** but not take part as the main character. **

**5\. Sorry to say this, but you aren't a powerful, non defeat able Gods, half-blood maybe, but everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. **

**6\. You can't become a 4+ Cross Realm Student, what is it you may ask, you'll find out soon. **

**7\. There aren't many rules to this rule sheet as it may seem, but if it is being used in inappropriate way. There will be rules add and it will be become more strict.**

**8\. I have greatly notice that most of Disney Stories are based off of Disney Characters going to the same school together. I'm sorry to say this but, I prefer them not to be a Student. In this Story, they are leading the Disney Worlds in Reality, their own Realm, or for some under the E.S.C.O.R.T Socitey Protection, also will be explain and optional for Students 14+**

**9\. If there is a Disney Character you wish to be seen in the story, that is also ok.**

**10\. You can't have a Disney Character as mother or father. I might change the rules later if this story is Sucessful with Ocs and people stick with their Ocs and don't get them confused somehow with the plot, but there will be times I'll make exceptions as for the next chapter but don't give your hopes up and try if you plan to. **

Name; (Any name as long as it's apporiate)

Gender; Female/Male

Physical/Wardrobe Appearance; (Dress either as normally you would in Reality or that certain Disney World

Personality; What traits describe your Oc

Age; 4-60 (The Student age limit is 8-28, but it can also be 4-28, or 11-20 for kids who had late or early start in the Academies, 18-60 for staff)

Alignment; Bad/Netural/Good

D.D.A. Classes; There are multiple classes that being taught at the Academy, (Ex. Disney Mythology, Disney Filmology, Character Interactions, Enchantments, etc.I can't list all of them) list what movies your knowledgeable of then Ill sort you into those classes.

Other Classes; If you come from D.P.A(Pixar's Dreamers Academy), D.W.D.A Academy(DreamWork's Dreamers Academy or such, what classes does your Oc take?

Dreamer Academies; Disney, Dreamworks, Marvel, Pixar, Universal Studios, Warner Brothers, 20th Century Fox, Lionsgate, George Lucas Productions, etc. (If there are any I forgot to mention, tell me and I'll add it to the list. Gaming Productions included)

Transfered; Is there any other Dreamer Academy such as DreamWorks, Universal Studio, etc.

Year; the limit of years you can be enrolled is 20 years if student

Academy Activities; What do you do after your classes? (Ex. E.S.C.O.R.T., Disney Theme Park P.A.T.R.O.L, Disney Realm Travel Apprenticeships, etc.)

Disney World; What world of Disney are you from?

Other Realms; What other Worlds does your Oc come from?

Perks; Which classes are considered your Oc specialty?(Will be explained in Chapter 9)

Masteries; Which classes are your Oc is in, which are considered above college level?

Occupation; What type of job would like to have as Staff Member, suggestions are avaible for students as well.

Disney Resort Occupation; What is a occupation your Oc's Dream or actual Job at WDW result.

Species; There are people from the Lion King and Bambi who weren't born human, you have the choice of being Human/Supernatural/Animal/Alien/Monster etc.

Talents/Skills; What **Special** talents does your character posse?

Powers/Abilities: You can have up to ten and only ten.

Dreamer Blood Status; What type of Dreamer is your Oc? Reality-Born/Reality-Hybrid/Disney Realm-Hybrid/Pure Disney Realm/Disney-Other Hybrid.

Dreams; What dreams does Ocs have after Graduating their Dreamers Academy.

Pets; Optional

Likes;

Dislikes;

Back Story;

Others; Any information I left out.

**Thanks for reading and I'll update this and D.D.A real soon.**


	8. Orientation Tours and New Friends

**Hey, everyone. So bad news and good news, bad news is I'm not sure if I can be able to finish the Infinity Order chapter until next Monday unlike my promise of finishing it by the end of the week, but I'll do my best to get it done as soon as possible. Good news, as of previous chapter, I finished the Dreamers Academy Staff or Student Oc Sheet. I'll be frequently updating during while I'm writing chapters just in case if someone struggles with submitting a Oc if there wishing to. I also wish to thank Aubrey for submitting not Ocs but Cinderella, Elsa, and Pinocchio as Characters in seen in the story. If any of you wish to submit already known Disney Characters to be metion in anyway, feel free to ask in the reviewing Section or PM as well. I don't own Disney or other Movie Productions just my Stories and designated Ocs. Enjoy the Chapter!**

Hailey's P.O.V

I was screaming my head off when we took that sudden drop. Not only will Mom will kill us for leaving without her permission but she will kill us for dying! I starting to feel again, as Morgan clutched my hand, making it the only part of my body numb still. I opened my eyes to see darkness, but then started to see huge pine trees pass by and the biggest starry sky so big, you think your in Outer Space! Suddenly, screams broke out again, along with mine and Morgan's, and a good reason why.

There were probably 30 kids on the bus, including Fozzie. Five of them, screamed, including me and Morgan. Ten of the kids, were ok and didn't seemed bothered by what had changed on the bus. The other 15 kids, well either changed or have replaced. Where that creepy boy was that kept hissing at me, was a huge Python that stared at me in annoyance. "Take a picture, it'll lasssst longer." he hissed, making me even more freaked out.

Couple seats ahead were a 8 year-old sat, was a small lion cub, and another cub next to her. A 15-year old girl that was up front along with her twin sister where what looked like Jack Skellingtons but with fading hair, and and lipstick. The rest of the kids were in a form of animals, a Pirate, a Fairy, and even a robot. The pine trees faded and soon came several buildings that looked similar to many of the resorts in Disney World from All-star to the recently added Art of Animation popped out. Soon as the buildings came, so did what seemed to be the Students of the Academy. On the street were kids around the same age as the ones on the bus, and many looked human, animated, animal, or others that were too many to named.

A couple of minutes later, we stopped in front a giant building that looks the Capital Building in cartoon. "We hoped you enjoyed your transportation to Disney Dreamers Academy Campus, please watch your step and have a good semester. Wakakaka!" said Fozzie, waving as we stepped off the bus. "Don't worry about your luggage, it will be deliver to your Dorm Rooms during Diner and your Orietion Tour." said Ryan, not leaving the bus to talk to Fozzie and now wearing a blue bear fur outfit instead of shorts and T-shirt. Morgan looked around in amazement at the Campus, but then in confusion. "Where's Connie?" she asked.

I looked behind to see her stepping off with a boy wearing bear fur looking like one those people in Brother Bear, and also looking very similiar to Ryan. I smiled then turned toward the front of the huge marble building to see a older but still looked like had youth of a man that was wearing old-fashioned blue wizard robes with stars on them and a matching hat that look a lot like the socerer's hat. He had a well-groomed brown beard and blue eyes that twinkled excitedly as if we were standing in front of a younger Dumbledore. The Students who been here before us bowed in front of him, and he bowed back with a kind and welcoming smile on his face. "Welcome back to the Academy Previous Years and Welcome New Years! I'm Headmaster Adam Sid, your Head and Supervisor of Disney Dreamers Academy. You have come from a long way from the Florida and Georgia Areas, and I hope Ryan and Fozzie got you back in a safe and comfortable trip. I like 2-20 Years to follow Marsh to the Dining Halls, Transfers to follow Sapphire to The Dormitories, and First Years to follow Primrose to The Bulletin. I'll see you all at Diner!" He snapped his fingers and vanished, causing some of the Students to ohh and ahh.

Who were next to him was, had caused us to look down at our feet. A small red fox with brown paws and eyes. She flicked her tail to a certain direction and most of the kids on the bus followed. A 15-year old girl was next a very startling green shorts with a baby blue shirt that had a Nike on it with white hair and dark eyes almost the color of black with a tint of red in them. I grimace when she cleared her voice in a sqeuaky way. "Alright! Transfer follow me please!" She said in a perkily, and five students followed her leaving me, my sisters, and those five ther students. Primrose was in a form of ShellieMay, with pink fur with tap of purple and was wearing a nice pink dress and a matching bow on her left ear. She had the pink hidden mickey on her face, but might have the three hidden mickeys alson her feet and possible one were I won't metion.(Don't even think about it! Look her up!) She smiled sweetly to us, and with a tiny paw beckoned us forward.

"Welcome, guys and gals, to The Disney Dreamers Academy! As of what Headmaster Sid said, I'll be responsible for helping out through your year as most of you have discovered this place." she gave a soft giggle. "Well, I'm Primrose, Im a Seventh Year in The Academy and my Elite Core Class is International Travels and Future of The Present, for a assignment, I was assigned to help First Years to get to a new environment and help prepare for your future Years as I mentioned earlier. If you have any questions after Orientation Tour, feel free to ask." She said and lead us down a trail west of the building and to a sparkling lake that flashed the stars and many colors of floating lights that were sphere-shaped and touched the surface occasionally and giving it a glow. We stared in amazement as the lights formed a 'Welcome' sign as we approached.

"Professor Aura is the Enchantments Professor, for those that have a Masterey in Perks from Epcot or from Magic Kingdom, have them practice Restoring Magic Enchantments. Restoring Magic is a hard spell in which creates a spark of light that when it touches a certain magical object it restores the magic it has lost over a period of time.

"This is Wishing Star Lake, a special lake many students come during throughout Year as one of our 1000+ hangout spots. If you ever need a cool down during August, a little skating in December, or if you need a relaxing place to study, this is the place to go. Also if you are signing up for Enchants in Year 5 this a place to practice as it is a place of damage-free. Through out the two weeks before the first term, there will be Bonfires on Bonfire Island, which is across the lake to your right, and have swimming activities here as well and soon you'll find out why we use Restoring Magic Echantments here."

We continued through a thick forest that blocked out the beautiful stars, we. Threaded for what seemed like five minutes before coming to a stop at a _huge _bullentin board, it spread from our side of the forest ends to were another stretch of buildings start, so possible 50 feet long and 100 feet wide. "This is The Bulletin, here if you need to sign up for trips, classes, or catch up on news in reality, Disney Realms, Bordering Realms, other Realms or here. Throughout the day tommorrow after noon, your roommates will guide you back here and help you pick the classes you wish to try. Also, I advise you get a map and Academy guide so that way you don't end up in the wrong place at the wrong time." Primrose explained.

We all got to a board and received a huge of the academy that could take up all of Colorado minus the mountains. There were several places that took the same structure of Disney World, as well had many lakes, mountains, and deserts too. All of a sudden, a red arrow popped up and pointed to The Bulletin were it says _You are here. _Then twenty blue arrows zoomed in and pointed to several locations saying _point of Intrest. "_Also_," _continued Primrose. "If you also like to sign up for clubs, programs, or sports, you can also find sign ups here. Now if you look to the bottom of the map, the Portaler is located there, those are strictly off limits to those who don't have permission of The Academy's Apprentice D.A.H.C Council. Now since I'm pretty sure your all hungry from the journey and tired, so I'll make this brief and we'll head toward The Dining Halls.

"The blue arrows on the bottom left are the Staff apartments, The Portalers, and The Dining Halls. On the far bottom right are the resort Dormitories were you guys stay, Downtown Disney Academy, and our own Telephone Operation Center if you need to communicate with others from different Realms. Top Left are were your Classrooms are held and divided into for sections Minor Years 1-5, Major 6-10 Years, Elite Years 10-15, and Legendary Years 16-20. Now as you know, some years have Elite Classes when they are in the Major Years, well depending upon your skills, talent, and imagination, you could still be in minors by Year 17 or Legendary in Year 5. Then on the top right are rural regions ranging from desert to Mountain due to some living in certain regions around the Realms and Worlds, all are welcome to go there supervised by a Professor. Also in the middle are the very replicas of Disney World, with a twist, so you'll soon find out.

"Now, since you now know how to find things on the map, all you need to know is getting to know new faces and Skills you'll need to know in the realms, now let's head to the Dining Halls you must be starving, I know I am.

* * *

After we went down the path that lead to Wishing Star Lake, we were excited to see what it was like in the Dining Hall, hey it may not sound fun but there are deserts next to a all 24/7 snow covered wonderland! The trip was short thanks to a Disney Express bus that help get smaller or slower students to get to their classes.

We were next to another building that had many logos that can be seen on many of the Disney World restaurants. There Ray's Starlight Café, Pizza Planet, Animal Safari, and several that many themes like Germany, China, and France. We entered to find several doors inside that had one logo on each door, each with small chattering on the other side. Primrose then pulled out a card and chosen a door that had The Pizzia Planet logo on it and turned toward us.

"On the first day of term, you'll be given a ID card to access certain places at school, one of which is The Dining Halls. Also it will keep track of points on your Dreamer and Dreamer Acdemy Profile, what I mean is it will be a file on your progress in the Academy and will be sending reports if you need to be awarded or punished. But let's not worry about it now, just like the Pizzia Planet from your Realm, it has many choices of Pizzia and Aracade games when waiting, so enjoy the fun while you can because the school can get crowded and usally it will be like rush hour for all year long!" explained Primrose, as we entered through the door.

Just like Pizzia Planet it had several planets with pepperoni and cheese on it with the three-eyed aliens on it. Several arcade games were next to the walls making music and sound some of the kids played with them. Along with that, several kids were eating Pizza from cheese to leeches, yah you heard me, leeches! Little green aliens that could fit in a 6th graders hand flew around on jet-packs and stopped occasionally to pick up trash or set down pizzas.

"Strangers! From the outside!" said a little alien and almost everyone of them did their signature 'ohhhhs' with a little in there mouth that went across their face like a zipper, then they went back to their buisness. "Let's go find a table upstairs, it looks to full down here." said Morgan, as our group departed. We headed up stairs to find Ryan and his brother talking quietly, along with a girl In her 15s with pretty purple hair and eyes and had a white seashell hanging from her neck and light blue tank-top. Next to her was a Duffy like bear with darker brown fur and was in a Safari outfit with matching hat. "Hey, mind that we sit here?" Connie spoke, eyeing the boy shat sat with on the ride here. Ryan looked at us disapprovingly. "Shouldn't you be with your Orietation Tour, you'll be heading back toward the Dormorities together since your First Years, you won't be in the same Dorms as us." He said.

Connie frowned and smirked, and that wasn't a good combination. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to Ryan, despite the look of discomfort. "I thought the whole point of the Academy was to meet and make friends with faces, come sit down guys." She motioned me and Morgan to two chairs and we sat down. A Pizza Planet Alien came zooming by and landed on our table. "The usual, you guys?" he said, and the four kids nodded. He turn toward us and on his uniform were a Pizzia Planet was pinned was also a name _Jack_. "Hello Girls, welcome to Pizza Planet! Can I get you drinks?" Jack said, and we looked at each other. "We'll take pepperoni with cheese. One Choke, one Dr. Pepper, and one Sprite please." Morgan said, and with that the little alien leaped back into the air and left.

"Do the little aliens go to the school, too?" I asked Ryan, he shook his head. "There are many people who live in the Academy grounds as Staff or just live as if were Citizens. The Aliens work at Pizza Planet to help make another place for kids to eat as The Academy is packed with a million kids across the U.S. It isn't in their nature to not like Pizza, Games, or Kids as it is ranked best jobs for Toys in _Disney News Centurals Top 1000 Jobs Article_." he explained, the others didn't seem as fascinated by the fact as we were. The girl put her hand up to stop him from speaking.

"Before he gets to carried on in his, language. I'm Aqua, this Ryan, his brother, Zack and our friend Tyler." she pointed to Ryan, Zack, and the Duffy Bear. "Ryan is a Twelfth Year, Zack is a Fifth Year, and Tyler is a Sixth Year and I'm a Seventh Year. I would tell you are Perks, but that would mean Im becoming more like my boyfriend." she smiled and kissed him on the cheek, which didn't amuse the rest of us. So for the past 15 minutes we talked to get to know each other and about the Academys.

Both of the brothers are a Half-Realms, as we know. Aqua said she purely came from Atlantica and is a Mermaid. "Where's your tail?" faked coughed Tyler in his vest, causing Aqua to glare at him. "I can move on Land and Sea, but I'll still say a prefer the Sea any day, no offense." Tyler was also a Half-Realm but was raised in the Realm of Toy Story. Then came Jack again with a small laser gun, and aim the plates that appeared out of nowhere. He zapped them and our designated drinks and Pizzas and we gorged in as it was way better then the ones back in Reality, the Gods and Goddesses would be asking this.

"So vhat clashes ar you taking?" said Zack with a mouthful of Pizza, funny never thought someone to share one of Connies Traits. We looked at them in confusion. "We don't much of the classes we can take. Only ones I know is Mythology, that's pretty much it." replied Connie, choking down her Dr. Pepper. They smirked at them when they metion Mythology. "You should, Professor Drakon is the best Mythology ever to come to the Academy! Many legends say that she turned down her rank as leader of the Disney Guardian League, probaly because she use to name Walt Disney himself very well. Though, you really should, if you don't like Drakon it help get to know people like Duffians, Merpeople, Animals, the whole lot. Theme Park Classes are hard to earn for New Years but that doesn't stop them from trying." explained Aqua, sipping Salt-a-licious, a popular drink among Merpeople.

After joking around for an hour, our bus had to leave and we had to say good bye to our new friends. "Hey, I didn't get your name?" he said to Connie, before we got on the bus. "Connie," "Well Connie, tomorrow night there is a Bonfire at Wishing Star Lake, you and your sisters are welcomed to join, since your new." He said, blushing. Awww! Someone is crushing on my sister!

Connie smirked. "Sure thing, I'll see you guys later." So we headed toward our Dorm, which didn't look much different then our Complex in Miami, but bigger. We walked inside the huge lobby, where Primrose hold some blank cards with a Hidden Mickey on them. "These are your cards, like I promised." said Primrose, as she quickly passed us one. "This will be your profile to other students and staff members around Campus, as I won't be always around because of my studies. Ok, all of you will take Second Floor, you boys will take R15 and Girls will take R6. Your chosen partners are waiting for you. Tommorrow at 9:00 we'll be going back to The Bulletin to sign up for classes. So get a good night sleep, alright?" explained Prinrose and headed down the hallway away from us. So with four guys and girls, we headed toward our apartments. The apartment was plain white on the left side on the wall with matching beds.

But on the other side, a bed and Finding Nemo logos on it and on the wall behind it was blue and on it also were different types of Monsters and Sea animals. A lump was breathing under the sheets of the bed. My sisters and ignorned it and climbed into bed after putting on our PJs that were in our own trunks that was in front of the bed. I layed awake awhile, thinking what could possible gone this Year, thinking the First will be easy and Mom will forgive us for running away, but boy I was wrong...


	9. Explanations, Picking Classes, Emos

**Hey, guys. Hope your enjoying the story so far. I like to thank Crazygy1313 for reviewing and being a great supporter to my stories. I don't own Disney or other Productions just my stories and their designated Ocs. Also Crazeyguy1313 owns James Reid, the stories first fan-made Oc. Please enjoy the chapter. Also, if I happened to offend people who don't live in the U.S. and/or their Cultures, I do apologize early, I never attended to when I created this story.**

Morgan's P.O.V

"Swim and Cry, Roomies!" said a screechy voice. I didn't open my eyes until I heard a couple of screams. The room was dark, the light I saw was a creature with five horns and had claws stretched out claws and four tails. It's teeth glowed a dim pink and its eyes glowed white in the dark. I screamed and fell out of bed and banged my head on the soft but hard carpet floor. The lights turned on to reveal a pink slug-like creature with two stubby arms and legs, four tentacles and a starfish attached above its bulging brown eyes. It was laughing hard on my bed.

"Hahaha, your face! I always loved it when my roommates don't know who their looking at and then suddenly popped out there eyes! It never gets old!" I figured out it was a she because she had a pink ribbon around her starfish as if she was wearing a French braid and she spoke in a female Austrailian accent. The girl from our tour looked at her in disgust. "What are you?!" she said, and now the humor was replaced by hurt and discomfort in the pink monsters eyes. "I'm a Hybrid from the Australian Reef and Monstroplis. I'm a soon to be scaring Major and Anti-Fish Eaters Activist. I'm Marleech. It's Marine and Screech put together." Marleech said cheerfully, but it didn't amuse the girl. "Whatever, I'm going to catch up with my friends." the girl after getting dressed in the spare bathroom in our dorm and also taking a shower, before grabbing her handbag and leaving our dorm with a bang from the door.

Marleech looked at the door in disgust and mutter loudly enough for Connie who was on the floor tying her shoes and Hailey who had her Dreamer Card out and was sitting on her beds trunk. "I sometimes wonder why Sid allows people like her into the Academy, she thinks lowly of Imagination Realmers and thinks she can become part of the 1000 Disney Guardians League just because she is a Half-Realmers and can go to any Realm she wants, along with some of those Reality-borns."

"We're Reality-borns, we don't think this place is low, in fact we wonder why our dad didn't took us with when he left." metioned Connie, Marleech look shocked and stared at us with a apologizing look. "Well, not all of them of course. You mates, are you First or Second Realitiy-borns? First is if you just discovered this place and Second your parents went to the Academy?"

"Our dad came here," Hailey replied. "The main reason he came here was to find out where he went, and why?" Marleech walked stubbly on her legs and patted Hailey on the knee cap as she was three-feet tall. "All drains lead to the Ocean, that's what my Mother said, what dad says find the right the door to find right kid screaming the right solutions. There are a couple of Reality-borns that graduate and you never hear much of, usally changing their Apperance and names to get a Offical Profile in the Disney Realms. You can't be to trusting to most..." She said, staring supiciously at the door if the girl was listening to our conservation from the other side. She then looked at me. "We'll be down in the lobby waiting for you to get ready, hope your up for _Be our Guest Diner,_ it's one of the best places to get breakfast." So they left, and for fifteen minutes I got dressed and took a long shower, got my Profile Card and left our dorm.

As we left our Dormitory, Marleech was explaining about the types of classes we can take, and activities. "Disney Mythology is one of the best classes as Professor Drakon is teaching, even those considered Mythicial go to her class. Then there is Zoology, Enchantments, Characters Interaction, Disney Realm Travels those are considered great as well. Generally, classes are based off the Disney Reality Kingdoms, or what you call Theme Parks, like me I'm also a laughing Major too, as a Thriteenth Year, I'm aloud to occasionally cross to Reality with Character Interactions and E.S.C.O.R.T., sadly though you'll have to wait Tenth Year to do so," explained Marleech, walking toward a non-driver Disney Express bus. "Most of the exciting, fun activities don't happen until Tenth Year, but there is good chances for you guys since you can enter Reality."

"Hey, I heard about Perks, Masteries, and stuff like that, what is it that their talking about?" asked Connie, staring at two birds, a Parrot and a Eagle, chatter loudly and flew right from our bus. "Those are for students that have, unsual skills, most of the time hybrids, but occasionally Reality-borne, too. Perks are levels when your the best of your class so much that your a Legendary if your a Minor, they get to do special activities with experienced years and they get to do extra and special classes throughout the year. Masteries are similiar except your in a classes that could lead to Transfer, Apprentice, or beyond limited year extension to complete the years you can stay here, which the limit is 20 Years, sometimes there are even earlier starters because of Perks, usally Half-Realms, Half-Other Realms, and Disney Realm-Hybrids, because they earn a Perk early in life and have troubles controlling that Perk. Many Disney Guardians and Other Guardians usally join because of Masteries and Perks, which are really hard to earn if your new to the Dreamers."

We got to The Dining Halls and entered through the door with Lumirare on it. Marleech got her card out, and held it in front of the door and gracefully swung opened. Several plates and silverware walked or hopped across the room as we found a table with caramel bleached tablecloths that housed four menus.

"James, mate! I didn't realize you were on Campus, when did you arrive?" Marleech, waved very friendly at the cowboy across the room from us, who was having eggs and sausage on his plate being used as swords by the fork and knife. He was very handsome, with his dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, by the way he was sitting he looked like he was tall, very well built and lean at the same time. He returned Marleech's very greeting with a same emotion. "Just last week from Colby, Pops wanted to bring me on the first day of school but with the recent bandit attacks, he didn't want me to be a distraction."

He looked me and smiled his white, very well cleaned teeth. I felt my self blushing by the fire-hit heat from my cheeks. Connie smirked, and leaned in during my daze. "Sorry about my sister, Morgan, her daydreams kinda takes away the present time, apparently your one of her time stoppers." That snapped me and I smiled innocently while holding myself back from straggling Connie. He still smiled and held out his hand for us to shake. We each shake hands as we told our names, with me still blushing even more, then a trolley pulled by the candle on top and plates, spoons, forks, and knives walked onto the table and placed themselves perfectly on the tablecloth. "Bonjour, dames(Good morning, ladies)! Anything zou wish to drink?" said the candle on the trolley, bowing graceiously to each of us with his cap. Marleech smiled friendly again and looked at her menu. "I'll have some Screaming Roar, and a salad, please."

The candle nodded and toward us, and Connie opened up her menu as well. "Wow! They have soooo many French-type meals from Epcot and more here! I'll have some organge juice and the...Waxy Butter Pancakes? There not real wax, are they?" the candle laughed hardy. "Not if you want them to be, miss." He smirked and turned toward Hailey and me. "I'll have some orange juice, too, and the Rose muffins, please." I looked at my menu, and Connie wasn't kidding about the menu having so many fancy choices. Rose Muffins, Waxy Butter Pancakes, Beastly Sausage, Eggs, or Bacon. Then there were so many types of buffets that you could find in the France side in Epcot, such as Croissants, Salade mansion(if I spelled correctly), Granti de Macroni, and more. "Milk and the Croissants Special, please." I said, the candle nodded and motioned for the cart to go into the kitchen with him on top.

Then there were some more questions I wanted to ask since our bus ride from Miami. "Hey, Marleech, do we have to pay to get food, dorms, and education here?" She smiled a little and shook her head. "Yes and No, it's free for normal or late starts, but if you wish to complete your Years or have children come early before they turn eight, then it would take 100 hundred Platium tokens per year to do so." Then another question popped up. "Has there been any real Characters coming into Reality before?"

She gurgled hard when I said that, Hailey, who was next to her grab to her. "Are you ok?!" asked Hailey, Marleech nodded and pulled out her card and tap it. Soon as she did it turned into a cool looking iPhone. It had several apps as she scrolled across the screen to a app with a Red Cross on there. She tapped it and a blue bottle with same color of jelly like stuff inside with a note saying Land Lungs. "I'm Aquamia, I have trouble breathing on land occasionally so I take it often." She said and rubbed the jelly around her neck, where three small gills were tightly sealed. "To your question Morg, yah, but mostly Dreamers on the Disney Side, and so often they usally make a mistake and have a year suspension in Reality."

"Why?" asked Connie, looking for our plate of food to come. "You have to vote for President right?" The three nodded. "Well, not yet. Morgan will in two years though." said Hailey, and I smiled proudly. "Well, occasionally someone that hasn't been in Reality before at time votes Mickey Mouse for President, they should know he has enough problems with his realms already." All, except Marleech laughed. "So those are the idiots that voted for Mickey last year, does that goes the same for Harry Potter, Shrek, and Captain America, too?" They laughed harder, only to find Marleech looking serious and annoyed by it. "Your serious?" Hailey and I asked in unison, but Connie and Marleech shook their heads. "No, Sirius is probaly in hiding from dementors right now." said Connie and laughed again, and Marleech this time smirked.

Five minutes later our food came, just like nights pizza, it was to good to be true. We lavished on it until we heard rattling from Jame's table to find a python, the one from the bus, Sapphire, two of those skeleton girls, and our Roomate and probaly her two sisters who were probaly around the ages of 10-17. Marleech was gulping down on her Screaming Roar, which scream every time she swallowed looked at the table and show a grimace look to it then the friendly cheerful one before. "Let's go, I'll help you pick your classes, then we can do whatever we want for the next two weeks ok?" She said, and with her pink tentacles pushed us out of our table and toward the door out of the Diner.

She quickly hurried toward the coming express bus and motioned us to follow. We climbed on and toke seats on the side of the bus. For sometime we stayed quiet, but Connie looked at Marleech and asked "Why did we leave the Dining Halls? We still have two weeks to sort out our classes." She shook her head and sighed. "Those were the Emos, they're name may sound strange, but these guys are cruel to people like Reality-Borns, First Years, Hybrids like me, Transfers, and Characters' Dreamer Children, and basically everyone they think there the Ultimate Guardians and everyone is forced to love the-" Marleech explained when cut off by Hailey.

"Who or what are the Disney Guardians?" Marleech stared disbelieve and shocked. She the face-palmed herself and groaned. "I'm surprised they didn't tell you since your Reality-borns. They very, _very _powerful Dreamers who have manged to get many Perks and Masteries in the academy. Headmaster Sid is one, same goes to Professor Drakon, usally you have to complete many missions around all the realms to to be given such career, not one Dreamer doesn't wish to be become one in one point of there lives. Though it's not meant for everybody." Explained Marleech.

Soon came The Bulletin, where very few students were signing up for classes and activities for the year, most where human but there were a couple of pirates and aliens here and there. "Don't you get assigned classes by the teachers here?" I asked, as we got off the bus. "If you are failing or improving it would depend, Rango that Python that you saw earlier is in Illusions, he was assigned to that class because he was one of those early starters, because people kept getting hypnotize by his gaze without trying. Well, you should go look around, the limit of classes you get to choose here are 100 of choice since your Reality-borns, but the limit of classes for the entire is 25 so look around, I hope you have the chance of joining the Marine Exploration Class this year, 15 swimming Expidtions I think."

We then started scanning through class after class registration forms, which ranged from all colors of the rainbow. There were thousands of classes to choice from, you would question if a country of students lived here. Connie splitted off when Ryan's brother showed up and tried to convince her to join this Totem's Club and a few classes involving animals. Hailey stopped and found a section that had many theme park based classes and signed up for Filmology, Galaxy Sciences, and Musicial Studies and forced me to sign up with her. I was having trouble deciding between Future Science and Marine Exploration Class when a voice popped out of no were and startled me.

"Those classes during First Year are boring unless you have a perk to be in advance. You should look in Section 55, usally there based of a world or two." said James and I blushed in shyness. "Can-n you sh-show m-me?" I asked nervously, he nodded kindly and motioned me to follow a few sections where there are a couple of files showing a couple of pictures of a few movies like Hercules and Monsters, inc.

"Here's Mythology, if you want to sign up, then there's the Scaring program, then a few expeditions you can take throughout the year instead of taking classes, I suggest Colby, sure it can get dusty and really hot but you get to go horseback riding and learn a Combat strategies, though you don't have to, I do it because I get to see my father."

"Is your father a Disney Guardian?" I asked, signing my name onto the Expidtion form anyway and then putting it on another filer to go on a trip to the Pridelands. "No, he is somewhere close to a officer but more of a loner, a hero there. He is actually a hero many Dreamers wish to be." I turned to him. "Who?" Before he could speak hissing echoed through my hears. "Well isssn't it the Lone Losssser." There laid the Emos, and that Python Rango.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for taking long to update and I hope some of you will be submitting your Ocs soon! Don't worry it's just for fun, and Ill make it easier to understand and update soon. **


End file.
